Les Claypool
Leslie Edward "Les" Claypool (Richmond (Californië), 29 september 1963) is een bassist en vocalist, onder andere bekend uit de band Primus, die ook de intro van South Park heeft gemaakt, niet wetende dat dit ooit een van de grootste tekenfilmseries zou worden. Tegenwoordig heeft Les Claypool ook een aantal solo albums. Biografie Les Claypool is geboren op 29 september 1963 in Richmond, Californië, maar was opgevoed in El Sobrante, Californië in een familie met een geschiedenis van werken als automonteurs. Zijn vroege opleidingen waren onder anderen Collins Elementary School en De Anza High School. De ouders van Claypool scheidden toen hij nog jong was. Claypool kon een slap techniek ontwikkelen door naar muzikanten als Stanley Clarke en Larry Graham te luisteren. Hij kocht ook zijn eerste Carl Thompson bas, zijn herkenbare 4 snarige bas. (Hij heeft er nu 7 in zijn bezit waaronder een fretloze 6 snarige bas genaamd de Rainbow Bass.) In 1986, na de dood van van Metallica's bassist Cliff Burton deed Claypool auditie om bas te spelen in Metallica. Hij speelde het nummer "Master of Puppets" op z'n bas. James Hetfield zei dat Claypool niet geschikt was omdat "hij te goed was". Hij zat ook op dezelfde middelbare school als Kirk Hammett. Discography * 1988 Blind Illusion - The Sane Asylum * 1988 Primus - Sausage (demo) * 1988 Primus - Sucking Songs (demo) * 1989 Primus - Suck On This * 1990 Primus - Frizzle Fry * 1991 Primus - Sailing the Seas of Cheese * 1992 Primus - Miscellaneous Debris * 1993 Primus - Pork Soda * 1994 Sausage - Riddles Are Abound Tonight (1988 Primus line-up reünie) * 1995 Primus - Tales from the Punchbowl * 1996 Les Claypool and the Holy Mackerel - Highball with the Devil * 1997 Primus - Brown Album * 1998 Primus - Rhinoplasty * 1999 Phonopsycograph Disk - Live @ Slim's / Turbulence Chest (Claypool komt op 8 van de 10 nummers voor) * 1999 Buckethead - Monsters and Robots (Claypool komt voor op 6 van de 13 nummers) * 1999 Primus - Antipop * 2001 Colonel Les Claypool's Fearless Flying Frog Brigade - Live Frogs Set 1 * 2001 Colonel Les Claypool's Fearless Flying Frog Brigade - Live Frogs Set 2 * 2001 Oysterhead - The Grand Pecking Order * 2002 The Les Claypool Frog Brigade - Purple Onion * 2003 Primus - Animals Should Not Try to Act Like People * 2004 Colonel Claypool's Bucket of Bernie Brains - The Big Eyeball in the Sky * 2006 Les Claypool - Of Whales and Woe * 2006 Primus - They Can't All Be Zingers * 2008 Electric Apricot - Quest for Festeroo (soundtrack) (Claypool komt op 5 van de 12 nummers voor) * 2009 Les Claypool - Of Fungi and Foe Als sessie muzikant (Claypool op de bas tenzij anders staat genoteerd) 1992 - Tom Waits - Bone Machine (op het nummer "Earth Died Screaming") 1994 - Firehose - Big Bottom Pow Wow (in discussie) 1994 - Rob Wasserman - Trios (op de nummers "Home is Where You Get Across" en "3 Guys Named Schmo") 1996 - Alex Lifeson - Victor (op het nummer "The Big Dance") 1998 - Jerry Cantrell - Boggy Depot (op de nummers "Between" en "Cold Piece") 1998 - Metallica - Garage Inc. (banjo op de Lynyrd Skynyrd cover "Tuesday's Gone") 1998 - Bloem de Ligny - Zink (zang op het nummer "Capsule") 1999 - Tom Waits - Mule Variations (op het nummer "Big in Japan") 1999 - Kenny Wayne Shepherd Band - Live On (op het nummer "Oh Well") 1999 - Limp Bizkit - Significant Other (bas op het nummer "Trust?", bas en zang op de bonus track "The Mind of Les") 2002 - Gov't Mule - The Deep End, Volume 2 (bas en zang op de nummers "Greasy Granny's Gopher Gravy" en "Drivin' Rain") 2003 - Gov't Mule - The Deepest End, Live In Concert (bas en zang op de nummers "Greasy Granny's Gopher Gravy" en "Drivin' Rain") 2004 - Tom Waits - Real Gone (op de nummers "Hoist That Rag", "Shake It" en "Baby Gonna Leave Me") 2005 - Jack Irons - Attention Dimension (op de Pink Floyd cover "Shine On You Crazy Diamond") 2005 - Adrian Belew - Side One (op de nummers "Ampersand", "Writing on the Wall" en "Matchless Man") 2005 - Gabby La La - Be Careful What You Wish For... (bas and percussie) 2005 - Mat Callahan - A Wild Bouquet (op het nummer "I See the Light") 2006 - Adrian Belew - Side Three (op de nummers "Whatever" en "Men in Helicopters v4.0") 2006 - Tom Waits - Orphans: Brawlers, Bawlers, and Bastards (specifieke nummers niet bekend) 2008 - Zach Hill - Astrological Straits (op het nummer "Astrological Straits") Soundtracks en compilaties 1988 - Germ's Choice: A KUSF Compilation (promo voor KUSF radio, bevat de demo versie van het Primus nummer "Tommy the Cat") 1991 - Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (soundtrack, bevat het Primus nummer "Tommy the Cat") 1991 - Guitars that Rule the World (promo voor Guitar World magazine, bevat het originele nummer "Filet of Soul" van Alex Skolnick met Claypool and Brain) 1993 - The Beavis and Butt-Head Experience (bevat het originele Primus nummer "Poetry and Prose") 1993 - Radio 501 (promo voor Levi's jeans, bevat het originele nummer "Can't Live Without" van Claypool, Jay Lane & Rob Wasserman) 1994 - Airheads (soundtrack, bevat het originele Primus nummer "Bastardizing Jellikit") 1994 - Brainscan (soundtrack, bevat het Primus nummer "Welcome to This World") 1998 - Chef Aid (South Park soundtrack bevat de originele Primus nummers "South Park Theme" en "Mephisto and Kevin") 1999 - Family Values Tour 1999 (live album, bevat de Primus nummers "Laquerhead" en "My Name is Mud") 1999 - Celebrity Deathmatch (soundtrack, bevat de studio versie van het Primus nummer "The Heckler") 2000 - Nativity in Black II (Black Sabbath tribute album bevat een cover van "N.I.B." opgenomen door Primus met Ozzy Osbourne) 2002 - NASCAR: Crank It Up (promo voor NASCAR op FOX, bevat een cover van het Commander Cody nummer "Hot Rod Lincoln" opgenomen door Claypool) 2002 - Bonnaroo Music Festival 2002 (live album, bevat het Les Claypool's Frog Brigade nummer "Locomotive Breath") 2002 - Bonnaroo Vol. 2 (live album, bevat het Colonel Claypool's Bucket of Bernie Brains nummer "Number Two") 2004 - Bonnaroo Music Festival 2004 (live album, bevat het Primus nummer "Frizzle Fry") 2004 - Concrete Corner: October Sampler 2004 (bevat het Colonel Claypool's Bucket of Bernie Brains nummer "Junior") 2004 - Never Been Done (soundtrack, bevat het Les Claypool's Frog Brigade nummer "David Makalaster") 2004 - Not In Our Name (compilatie album, bevat het Les Claypool's Frog Brigade nummer "David Makalaster II") 2006 - Barnyard (soundtrack, bevat het originele nummer "Hittin' the Hay" van North Mississippi Allstars met Claypool) 2008 - Pig Hunt (soundtrack, bevat de originele nummers "Goblins in the Forest", "What you lookin' at Boy?", "Boonville Stomp" en "Male Organ-Grinder") 2008 - Zack and Miri Make a Porno (soundtrack, bevat het Primus nummer "Wynona's Big Brown Beaver") Televisie show thema nummers 1997-2000 - South Park: seizoenen 1-4 ("South Park Theme" van Primus, uitgebracht op Chef Aid, 1998) 2000-2006 - South Park: seizoenen 4-10 (various remixes of "South Park Theme" van Primus, onuitgebracht) 2006-present - South Park: seizoen 10 (remix van "Whamola" van Les Claypool's Frog Brigade bevat teksten van "South Park Theme" van Primus, onuitgebracht) 2005-present - Robot Chicken: seizoenen 1-3 ("Robot Chicken", uitgebracht op Of Whales and Woe, 2006) Video game soundtracks 1995 - Beavis and Butthead in Virtual Stupidity - "DMV" 1999 - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater - "Jerry Was a Race Car Driver" 2001 - ATV Offroad Fury - "Jerry Was a Race Car Driver" 2006 - Guitar Hero 2 - "John the Fisherman" 2006 - Tony Hawk's Project 8 - "American Life" 2008 - Mushroom Men: The Spore Wars - originele nummers 2010 - Rock Band 3- "Jerry Was a Race Car Driver" Videografie VHS 1992 - Primus - Miscellaneous Debris 1992 - Primus - Cheesy Home Video 1998 - Primus - Horrible Swill: A Tawdry Look at Primus on the Road in 1998 (Fan Club promo video) 1998 - Primus - Videoplasty DVD 2002 - Rising Low (Documentary by Mike Gordon) 2002 - Various Artists - Live From Bonnaroo Music Festival 2002 (bevat Les Claypool's Frog Brigade en Colonel Claypool's Bucket van Bernie Brains) 2003 - Gov't Mule - The Deepest End, Live In Concert 2003 - Primus - Animals Should Not Try to Act like People (DVD/EP set) 2004 - Primus - Hallucino-Genetics: Live 2004 2004 - Various Artists - Live From Bonnaroo Music Festival 2004 (bevat Primus) 2005 - Les Claypool - 5 Gallons Of Diesel 2006 - Primus - Blame It on the Fish: An Abstract Look at the 2003 Primus Tour de Fromage 2007 - Les Claypool - Fancy 2008 - Electric Apricot: Quest for Festeroo (Rock-mockumentary feature film) Apparatuur Bassen Zeven Carl Thompson bassen: Multi-wood fretless 6-string Rainbow Bass Walnut fretted 4-string Maple fretted 4-string (backup for the walnut 4-string) Ebony fretted 4-string Fretless 4-string Fretted 6-string Walnut fretted 4-string (replica van het origineel) Fender Jazz Bass Kramer bass Rickenbacker 4003 bass Semi-akoestische Eko bas Zeta elektrische contrabas Kay contrabas NS Design elektrische contrabas Tune fretloze zes-snarige bas (hoofdzakelijk gebruikt voordat hij de Carl Thompson Rainbow Bas kocht) The Whamola bass A Bassjo, een 4 snarige combinatie tussen een bas en een banjo Dobro bass Versterkers Ampeg bas tops and speakers Mesa Boogie bas speakers Gallien Krueger oefen versterkers Externe links * Officiële Les Claypool site. * Officiële Primus site. Categorie:Amerikaans bassist Categorie:Amerikaans contrabassist